Five Senses
by Witchsistah
Summary: Data explores the five senses with his lover. Disclaimer: CBS-Paramount owns Star Trek. No infringement intended, no money being made. Have you SEEN this economy! Don't even try to sue me.


Five Senses

I sit next to you on the bed in my quarters. You are sleeping, your breathing deep and even. Not needing sleep I have tried to keep myself occupied. I have completed a few projects at my workstation. I have played with Spot before she too grew tired and sleepy and went to find a place to retire for the night. And now I am back watching you as you slumber.

You still smell of the sex of our intense coupling earlier in the evening. I have never realized how erotic the five senses can be, especially the sense of smell. Of course, mine is better than the average human's so I smell more than the overall effect, though that is heady enough. I smell your pheremones, the composition of your sweat, the sweet scent of your center, its juices and my scent on you. It is both reminder and stimulus, and it is having its effect upon me while you slumber.

What to do? What to do? I could bring myself off as I have many times when you were sleeping and I did not want to wake you. I could think of what we have just done, what we have done in the past, what we will do in future. I could imagine plunging into you, how you felt, the sounds you made, the expression on your face as you came. Any instance would do. Perfect recall does have its advantages.

But somehow tonight that will not be enough, especially as I watch as the thermal blanket slips from off your lithe, dark frame. Okay, so I do not keep the temperature in the bedroom as cool as you would prefer. But I am rewarded for my transgression by you turning over onto your back and stretching in your sleep. Tensing and then relaxing.

Ah! The look of you! The color of the chocolate that Counselor Troi craves. I understand her cravings better now. Do you remember when I poured warm chocolate all over you and licked it all off? It was a bit messy but well worth the tidying up at the end. We shall have to do that again soon but perhaps with Kriosan Ladan Cream.

Long, lean muscles play underneath satin skin. Two perky, champagne glass-sized breasts with dark, hard nipples. You said you were always self-conscious about your small breasts. I do not know why. I find them delightful to kiss, lick and suckle. In addition, they are appropriately proportional to your small frame.

I direct my gaze further down. Flat belly rises and falls with each breath. And lower down, at the meeting of your firm thighs, your lovely, little, hairless (sonic razors do such an efficient job!) pussy. I cannot resist. I reach down to caress it and perhaps wake you pleasantly in the process when you shift your position returning to your side, facing away from me. I am disappointed but only for 0.52 seconds because I now have a wonderful view of your luscious, full, round ass.

However, this visual tour of your body is not helping ease my erection. In fact, it has gotten more pronounced with a rather large, honey-colored drop gathering on the tip. I switch tactics slightly and lie down to spoon myself against your back, my cock nestled between the cheeks of your gorgeous bottom.

You stir and wriggle yourself against me. I begin to move against you and hear you sigh in your sleep. Encouraged, I snake my hand down to your pussy and begin to rub your clitoris oh so very lightly. You gasp. I increase the pressure. I hear you moan and note the change in your respiration. You are awake now, and you reach behind to embrace me. I grind against you. You begin to match my motions. I kiss your shoulder and lick up your neck, tasting the salt on your skin. When I reach your ears, I show no mercy. I nibble, bite, pull with teeth. You groan loudly, arching your back so that I may have more of your ass. But the motion causes my cock to slip and find itself between your lean thighs. I can feel how wet you are. Your juices are spilling and mixing with those from my penis. I could take you now, like this, as I have many times before, but I am a greedy android and want more than mere release.

In an instant, I flip you over onto your back and am over you kissing those sweet little orbs you so often disparage. I worry your nipples between my fingers. I release them and suck and lick my way down your stomach and soon find myself at the center of your well. Cupping your ass in my hands, I start to taste you.

You are delicious, my sweetheart!

I lick and suck with abandon, goaded on by your cries and your bucking hips. I said I was a greedy android. Your temperature has increased. I feel the heat off your skin. I know you are close now, so I increase my pace. I feel you shudder and hear you cry out as you go over and your pour yourself into my mouth.

You might be sated, dearest, but I am not. I crawl back up to reach your lips. You are panting. Your mouth is parted slightly. Perfect opportunity! My tongue dives in and allows you a taste of your own sweetness. You greedily (ah, I see am not the only one) accept it as I lower myself onto you. You have told me in the past that you are not a porcelain doll and you would not break easily. Still I am hesitant to put my full weight on you. You sense that and wrap your legs around my waist and pull me towards you. I could easily resist you but I do not wish to so I slowly settle myself onto you. You let out a sigh. It is not due to any difficulties in respiration and therefore I proceed.

My cock is poised at your entrance. I push once and am surrounded by the welcoming, wet, tight heat. You suck in a breath and let it out slowly, its warm moistness caressing my ear.

I begin to move tentatively, so careful not to injure you. You again sense my hesitation and raise your hips to meet mine. I am engulfed in you and am swimming in that feeling. I begin stroking in and out of you slowly. Your body rises to meet mine, and we establish a rhythm. Gods! You feel wonderful! I begin to pick up the pace, plunging into you over and over again.

"So good!...Oh!...So…GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

The words are coming from my mouth, repeating. I hear your moaning between them and feel your hands on my back, careful not to get too close to my off button, as your fingers begin to dig into my synthoskin. And then I hear it, barely audible but from your lips.

"Data!"

The sound seems to surge directly to my cock. I now want nothing more than to elicit that sound from you continually. I shift the angle of my hips and being plowing into you again. Your back arches. Your mouth opens and you say, "Aaaaaaaaaahhh! Data!" quite clearly.

"Oooooohhhh! Yes, my sweet!"

"Data!"

"Say it again, please!"

"Data!"

"Again!"

"DATA!"

I am now pounding into you in frenzied abandon. I need your cries. I need to know that it is me that is doing this to you, driving you so out of control. I am rewarded with, "Yes…Data…Oh shit…Yes!!!"

"Say my name!"

"Data...fuck me…please…DATA!"

"Say it!"

"DATA!"

"Yeeeeeesssssssssssss!"

"Oh god…Data…I'm going…to come…Data!"

"Yes, sweetheart! Come for me!"

I thrust three more times, and I feel you clench all around me. Your orgasm shakes you as you utter my name over and over. I can no longer forbear. I am soon emptying myself into you, crying out my ecstacy. We both ride out our waves of joy to their respective finishes.

My head clears and I find I have collapsed on you. I hurridly remove myself from you and move to my side of the bed. I then check you for any injuries. You fuss a little saying my ministrations are not necessary. Human women are more durable than I seem to think.

"But, we're not invincible," you contradict, "You'll have to make me coffee in the morning or I won't be much use at work tomorrow."

Have no fears about that, my sweet. I set the alarm on my internal chronometer to wake up in time to administer to your morning ritual and snuggle next to you, activating my dream program. The last sensation I feel before I drift off is the heat and texture of your skin next to mine and your breath upon my chest.


End file.
